blazingdragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Count Geoffrey
Count Geoffrey, or Dread Count Geoffrey Dubueon Oppressor Par Excellence of the Poor and Weak, is the main antagonist. He is always trying to take over Camelhot. His henchmen are Evil Knights 1, 2, and 3 . He also has an Evil Spy, and sometimes calls for help from the wicked alchemist, Merle the Wizard. He also exploits and taxes the peasants of the local village near his castle, Castle Threadbare. Season 1 In Season 1, Geoffrey has red hair and is voiced by John Koensgen. In the first episode, he kidnapped Queen Griddle for the ransom of Castle Camelhot, however, King Allfire didn't bother reading the ransom note due to seeking the Holy Quail, and Griddle was spared from being eaten by the monster, Yugmort the Many-Fanged, when she scared him off by yelling at him. In the second episode, Geoffrey kicked the dragons (except Flicker and Princess Flame) out of the castle and took it over, however, Flicker distracted him with his Automatic Hairstyling Machine and lowered the drawbridge for Allfire and the knights, who took their castle back from Geoffrey. In the fourth episode, Geoffrey stole Allfire's sword, Excaliburn, but was defeated in battle by Princess Flame. In later episodes, Geoffrey's evil plans kept going more and more wrong. In Episode 10, ''The Stone of Wisdom'', he and his Evil Knights attempted to construct a Doomsday Device, and by the time they finally got it right, it was destroyed for good by the giant Stone of Wisdom as it smashed into it. In Episode 6, ''Knights & Knightresses'', Geoffrey and the Evil Knights are repeatedly attacked by barbarians and are nearly roasted and eaten along with Flicker before Flame and the Knights of the Square Table rescue them (though they only untie Flicker). In Episode 11 he tried to kidnap Princess Flame but was defeated in battle by Sir Blaze. In Episode 12, Geoffrey took advantage of the Code of Chivalry to avoid the knights stopping him (such as his Evil Knights throwing torn paper on the ground, in which the code states a dragon knight must stop to pick up litter, thus diverting them away from the Evil Knights), and secretly suggested to King Allfire that they make it a rule to not harm a rabbit, while he had Merle create a giant rabbit, Sir Hare, to fight Sir Loungelot. However, Flicker sprayed Geoffrey and his Evil Knights with orange paint, and Sir Hare chased them away.﻿ Season 2 In the second season, Geoffrey receives a makeover from the Black Knight (really Merle in disguise), changing his appearance so that his hair is black, his skin is green, his eyes are yellow, and he has a dragon skull helmet. He also becomes more dark and evil. Voiced by Cedric Smith. However, his role seems to diminish in this season, although he is still the antagonist for a few episodes. In Episode 17 Part 1, ''King for a Day'', he tricks King Allfire with Merle disguised as a damsel, having her transform him into Allfire so that he could infiltrate Camelhot - ironically not to take it over, but to steal a golden gauntlet. However, the knights distracted him with Allfire's favorite games until the real Allfire returned, and Allfire sent a bull to kick Geoffrey into the moat. This episode seems to center around his character. His Allfire disguise has skin the same shade of green as his human form, as well as his mustache and beard. In Episode 23 Part 2, ''Whine and Roses'', he was the only entrant in a contest in which whoever lavishes Griddle with most love will receive whatever their heart desires - namely Camelhot, in the case of Geoffrey. He hired Cupid to make Griddle fall in love with him (as he cannot win if he does not win her affection), but each of Cupid's attempts at shooting Griddle with an arrow failed. To make matters worse for Geoffrey, one of his arrows caused Sir Loungelot to fall in love with Geoffrey and chase him into the distance. In Episode 24 Part 2, ''Geoffrey's Evil Pancakes'', he accidentally saves Flicker from a falling weight, and so Flicker must repay the debt by becoming his servant. Geoffrey nearly succeeds with an invention, but when Loungelot, Burnevere, and Blaze knocked Geoffrey into the pancake machine, it nearly burned him until Flicker saved him, thus making the debt even (a new entry added into the Code of Chivalry by Princess Flame when King Allfire was revising the code). In Episode 25 Part 1, The Golden Thimble of Theodora, Geoffrey makes his final appearance when he attempts to kidnap Sir Loungelot and steal the Golden Thimble that he had stuck in his mouth. Leaving his minions (who failed their attempt) in charge of Castle Threadbare, he climbed the tallest tower in Camelhot and looked in the window just as Loungelot bit into Griddle's fruitcake, lost his teeth, and threw the fruitcake out the window, inadvertently knocking Geoffrey over the edge a great distance down. Many fans theorized he died, as he does not appear in other episodes after his fall, but this theory was demanted by Erika Strobel as, as she said in an interview, she was planning to use Geoffrey for later episodes in another season, which never never occured with the cancelling of the show. Season 2 episodes in which Geoffrey is the antagonist There are other episodes in which he appears, but some of them are more minor and he isn't much of a threat. *A Killer Makeover *Three Dragons and a Baby *King for a Day (this episode seems to center around him) *Erik the Well-Read *Infernal Flame *Whine and Roses *Geoffrey's Evil Pancakes Season 2 episodes in which he does not appear Some episodes even feature a different antagonist, such as Duke Rudolph, MacBreath, or Cowsius Clay. He appears in even less Season 2 episodes than Princess Flame. *The Age of Retention *The Lost Ruby Hat of Omar the Ham *Excalibroke *MacBreath *Attila's Hot Buns *Ice Try *Sphinx Jinx *Griddle's Sleepless Knights *The Reign in Spain *Seven Dragon Sins *Quest to Success *Slay the Dragon 1995 Character Notes * ADDRESSED AS: "The Dreadful Count Geoffrey de Buillon, oppressor par excellence of the poor and the weak." * Intensely cruel (esp. to serfs) * Uses serfs as bait, bowling pins, catapult test, missing 12th step; saying: "There's always more where they came from." * Only interruption to ruling land is the dragons * Always abusing the peasants (taxes, damsels in distress) * Uses Merle the Wizard for help * His castle is THREADBARE (literally) * Wants the comforts of Camelhot! * Hates being called Jeff! * Angry about his missing 12th step * Hates Threadbare because it's falling apart * Always refers to Griddle as another fat-variation, Her Royal Thunderthighs, etc. Trivia *Count Geoffrey is one of two characters whose appearances change most drastically in Season 2 and only have one non-appearing episode in Season 1, as well as making their final appearance in The Golden Thimble of Theodora, the other being Princess Flame. *The only episode of Season 1 that he does not appear in is Episode 5, ''Newt for a Day''.﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Characters whose role diminishes in Season 2 Category:Characters